Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 9
Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 9 is the ninth installment of Dis Raps For Hire and the ninth episode of Season 1. In this episode, EpicLLOYD helps thegreenskeletor by dissing Joan, the trailer park manager who harasses him and threatens him about eviction. It also features singer-songwriter and leader of the Wu-Tang Clan, The RZA, albeit making a non-rapping appearance. It was released on October 29th, 2012. Lyrics Bro, double L-O comin' back to flow again So this fellow can exact some cold revenge On this lady who attacks his home and fam With harassment and eviction plans. It's another of these tales, wanna make your bones shudder: Single father who's providing for himself and his daughter Getting tossed to the curb 'cause he's short a few dollars! Mr. Green, let me go ahead and make your day, brother! Lady, you won't like me, and that's my point precisely, So adjust your chops, put your teeth in, and bite me! You'd bring a landfill to a standstill! You're so trailer trash! I'll dump you in the garbage out back of this 3 bedroom, 2 bath! And them crusty-ass lips make me wanna throw up! Looks like you just ate a whole box of powdered donuts! Yuck! And now I can't help it. I gotta rippin' bitches addiction for shizza, But damn it, lady, you're stealing time from my chess game with the RZA! Fought bankruptcy; he fought for custody, Fought through divorce and to get into recovery, and suddenly, He's faced with this drudgery! You're outmatched, you dumb bat! He's ready to scrap! You're just old and ugly! And other cats who are dads would act just like him 'Cause it might have been them, had their families threatened, And if it was me, ya tried to remove yours truly, I'd turn that motherfucking park into a Rambo movie! I don't bust gats! I don't clap 9's! I'm strapped with Dis Rap lines that'll snap your spine! Chapter nine coming at cha! Dis Raps action! Spittin' to give just one dude some satisfaction! I'm battling back for Skeletor, who got ousted! Storming the castle and taking back his snake mountain! What's the big deal? His pops hadda help him qualify! He's young and has a child; at least he didn't lie! Here's a guy trying to put his life back on straight! You're lucky he didn't take his mobile home and drive away! So pull your own weeds, Joan, you ho, With your Barbara Bush-looking orphan Annie granny fro! I hope my words haunt you and that you'll never forget, And they linger over your head like bad credit card debt! I'm no joke, but I'll have the last laugh on the grounds, So honk your nose, you old cow, 'cause you just got clowned! Trivia *This is the first Dis Rap where a non-YouTuber celebrity appears (the RZA). **Although he does appear, RZA doesn't rap. The first guest to rap in a Dis Raps For Hire is Zach Sherwin in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 3: Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas. *At the start of each Dis Rap, after reading the requester's comment, Lloyd yells angrily. In this episode, he says, "Money-hungry greedmongers!" Related videos Dis Raps For Hire Ep. 9 - Behind the Scenes Category:Dis Raps For Hire Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:EpicLLOYD